


"Dinner"

by AcceleOrder



Category: Durarara!!, ばらかもん | Barakamon
Genre: (?), Crossover, M/M, Shizaya - Freeform, idekkk they seem extra dorky here omf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 15:06:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2352710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcceleOrder/pseuds/AcceleOrder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU crossover using the setting of Barakamon. Izaya is the smug (childish?), repentant (not) calligrapher who has come to a secluded island against his will. Shizuo is the pitiful local villager with an accent who has to take care of Izaya’s three meals and hear him complain 24/7. Really, what could go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Dinner"

_Heiwajima Shizuo, age 19. A typical student studying to pass university in the countryside. Yet, one day, without so much as a decent explanation, he was burdened with the responsibility of taking care of an adult from the city because he did something wrong._

_Really, way to go to ruin one's summer._

...That was what Shizuo had thought when he first met the calligrapher --

" **Uwah!** Shizu-chan, what's this...?" Using the renowned right hand, the ink-splash faced Izaya clumsily picked up a dried pickle with a wrongly held pair of chopsticks, causing it to slip from its grasp and land on Shizuo's glasses.

"..."

\-- and still thinks even 3 weeks later, actually.

"It's a  _pickle_ , obviously. Don't ye guys have that in the city...? And please calling me by that nickname." Exasperated, Shizuo reached for a dried pickle himself and stuffed it in his mouth before he could mark any rude remarks.

 _Is this guy really **the** calligrapher Orihara Izaya, honestly... _ The man was completely different from what Shizuo had seen on magazines. In reality, he was a scrawny, smug man who had pride issues. In fact, he appeared just about fragile enough for Shizuo to fear that if he so much as grabbed the man's arm, it'd break easily.

Just as he thought that, Izaya suddenly placed his chopsticks on the table and clasped his hands together. "Thanks for the food."

Shizuo looked down from chewing and saw that Izaya had cleared his bowl. A somewhat proud smile threatened to form on his lips, so he slammed his own empty bowl against his cheek.

"...Shizu-chan, are you okay...?" Izaya somehow managed to ask that one question despite the shock he was feeling. Who wouldn't be, when someone suddenly slams a rice bowl against their cheek? At least, Izaya wouldn't do that. He wondered if that was a tradition in the countryside.

When Shizuo tore the bowl away, a red circular mark had formed and there was a rice grain stuck to his cheek. "...Stop calling me dat," was his only reply.

Izaya shrugged and made his way to his 'working space', as Shizuo begun calling it recently. It was the area Izaya concentrated intensely and would have the weirdest mood swings.

It happened when Shizuo was just done clearing up the utensils and was getting ready to leave. It was within five minutes, and Izaya had just dropped himself onto the newspaper laid around him with a sigh. Wet ink not visible on his black shirt seeped onto the pile, forming a black patch.

"Sensei! If you don't get up, it's going to stain the tatami, ye know." 

Before he was fully aware of his actions, Shizuo was on both knees and leaning over Izaya to look at his latest work. 

"晩餐 (Dinner)" was written on it. 

_Badump._

Somehow, Shizuo's heart rate was speeding up. He looked down in slow motion and saw Izaya's sharp eyes staring right up at him. The next thing he knew, Shizuo was opening his eyes and his lips felt hot, like it was burning. A very deep shade of red was forming on Izaya's face.

"Shizu-chan, you..."

"I'M LEAVING!" With the speed of lightning, Shizuo grabbed the bag filled with bowls and utensils and charged out of the house.

Certainly, both of them remained dumbfounded for quite a while.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what I was doing gosh


End file.
